Innocence
by Kionji
Summary: When a girl is found being beatned in an alley, a gang of four boys appear to stop her pain. They rescue her and show her kindness. The girl is falling for the leader of the gang... but she has a secret. How can she tell him? The leader is also falling fo
1. Rescue

**Kionji:** -appears on the stage and bows- Konnichi Wa, Konnichi Wa! Hello all, and thanks for stopping here to look at my first Wolf's Rain FF. This _is _my first attempt so appropriate crit. is apprished. However, _flames will be either doused or cast aside and ignored. _No one likes flames, so don't post them.

Anywhos, my ideas for this story are simple but complexed for me at the same time. I have to figure out all this. **XD** Anyways, Kiba and the others will appear, maybe next chapter or the next... I'm not sure. I want to spend a bit of time writing about these guys first. Besides, this Fanfiction is mainly aimed around them. -Shrugs-

Also, I'd like to ask if someone will help me and read these before I post and help me correct a few things. I know my spelling is horrible and sometimes I'll make simple phrases and so on. I'm not the best writer out there so I'm bound to make mistakes, hell, even the best writers make mistakes.

**0o;; **Ouuu.... I'm ranting before you even get to read the first chapter... Wooooww.... I'm really into this.** XD **Anyways, this chapter revolves around five characters who are going to be, basically, the main characters . ANYWAYS! DISCLAIMER! Hige, you take the honors!

**Hige:** Appears and groan  Fine, fine. Kionij does not own any of the Wolf's Rain origional characters. However she does lay claim to her characters that are to appear and will appear that she has made up. Bows and walks out

Kionji: -claps- Well stated, well stated! NOW ON WITH THE FANFICTION!!! -points finger into the air and marches off the stage.-

_**Authoress's notes:**_

**_BLAH _**---Characters talking in Wolf form

**"BLAH"** ---Characters in human form

_BLAH_ ---Characters thoughts in human form

_BLAH_ ---Characters thoughts in wolf form

_**CHAPTER #1**_

_**Rescue**_

In the middle of an un-named town, a scream filled with pain and terror peirced the night-time air. A rough voice growled, and a slapping noise sounded. Another scream followed the sound of a swift kick.

In a run-down alley, a girl lay crummpled on the ground. Her shirt and jeans were in tatters. She held her thin sides with delicate hands as she brought her knees to her chest. Her bare arms and legs were covered with blue and black briuses. She cried out in pain as a large foot connected with her unprotected back. Tears rolled down the sides of her face like a never ending down pour. Her glassy, golden eyes stared at the cause of her pain.

A tall, large, muscular, dangerous looking man brought up his hands, interlaced them, then pushed them forward; He cracked his knuckles. A menacing smile crossed his lips as he stared down at his prey with a deadly hunger in his eyes. The girl's lower lip quivered as she whimpered in pain. Her eyes never left her attacker even as her silvery hair fell down into her face to tickle her nose. The man kicked her repeatedly, laughing as he did so. His taughtning laughter rang in her ears like thundering drums, it tormented her knowing what would happen soon. Just as she cried out in pain again, a voice rang in her ears over her attacker's evil laughter, **"Get away from her now... or else..." **She turned her golden gaze to the new arrival that stood in the alleyway's enterance. Her attacker's foot froze just inches from her lower back.

A boy stood at the end of the alley with three more just like him. The moonlight shone down onto his being in a heavenly way. His black hair, wild and long, fell in all directions down to his shoulders. His blue eyes were not upon her, but upon her attacker, glaring with a deadly threat that dared him to kick the girl again. His dark denim jacket's sleeves moved as he flexed his muscles. The girl watched his chest, she saw it was bare beneath the jacket, muscular and broad. His tan skin was covered in resent and old scars. Golden eyes look up and down him for a moment, in fear he would help the man attack her. She noticed his jeans, as well as his jacket, were in shreads, torn by something or someone unknown to her. She trembled with fear.

Suddenly, a pointed boot connected with the spine in her neck. She gasped, her vision still on the boy. He looked at her, his eyes peircing as two of his freinds gasped, one started to growl like a dog's threat. Her eyes shook, her vision blurred before everything went black. She fainted to the evil laughter of the predator, and the shouting words of the strange boy, **"YOU'LL DIE!" **

If she had stayed concious for a moment more, she would have seen the boy's shadow. Strange, and differently formed then human, fly over her as the boy vanished. A black dog snarled and latched onto the man's throat from behind. The man started to scream... but it would never come as the dog's jaws tightened... then pulled back...

Sunlight shone down into the face of a sleeping girl. Her thin, swollen lips parted slightly to let her breath in and out. Her chest rose up and down with a rhythm of its own. Her long silver hair fell around her sleeping being as she lay upon an old matrice. Four pairs of gleaming eyes watched the sleeping form. With a slight growl, the eyes left the dark shadows of the room. Moments later, four boys walked out of the run-down, abandoned building. The one leading the other three wore a tattered, blood stained jacket and jeans to match. His wild black hair flowed in the gentle autumn breeze. His sapphire blue eyes aimed on a large, cement pipe. He trudged over to it and leaned forward agesnt it, one knee bent. His eyes glazed over, lost in thought was he, that he didn't realize that one of the other boys was speaking with him.

**"I _can't_ believe you saved a _human _girl!" **A brown haired, green eyed boy snapped at the back of the leader. His fists were clenched in fury, his eyes blazing with an unrealistic fire as he glared. **"A _human_, Haru, a _HUMAN_!" **The boy raised his fist and took a step towards his leaders back, but his fist was held by another boy.

He looked exactly like the wide black haired boy who leaned agesnt the pipe, except the fact that his hair was brown and his eyes were instead hazel. His lips were set at a grim line, worry and fury mingled in his eyes. **"Shut up, Tao. Leave Haru alone. He chose to save the human because no one should be treated that way." **His eyes narrowed to thin slits as he watched Tao look at him with a deadly threat in his eyes. The boy released the other's clenched fist and set several steps back. His form faded as another appeared where he stood. There a large brown dog stood. It's white underbelly, muzzle and tail turned gray from dust and dirt. Hazel eyes were instead, now gold, in the boy's true form. He stood on well used padded paws, equiped with deadly razor claws. Pearly white teeth, pointed and gleaming, shone in the early sunlight as he bared back his upper lip in a snarl. His eyes flashed with a dare. _Come on, Tao. Come at me..._

Tao's lips twisted into a menacing smile. His own form faded to show a dog, similar in body structure to the brown and white one. His eyes were instead, still green, bright and emerald shaded. His fur was baggy and smoke gray. He raised his upper lip in his own snarl. He crouched low on his forepaws, chin low to the ground as he watched the double colored dog do the same. As Tao was about to leap at the other, the final boy who had said nothing stepped inbetween them. His coal black eyes shut, left eye brow twitching under long blonde bangs. His blonde hair was uncombed and ratted. Kuno raised his hands and placed his left palm towards the dual colored dog and the other right to the gray dog. **"STOP THIS!"** he snapped, impatiant and irritatedly. **"This is ridiculous. Your older then pups, your supposed to be mature wolves, _now started acting like it_!" **He growled as his form faded as a gray and white wolf took his place. He sat upon his haunches, his eyes looking from one to the other, glaring. His eyes finally stopped on Tao.**_ Tao. You know better then this. I've raised you better then how you are acting._** His coal eyes looked at the double colored. **_Souta, you know your brother best of all of us. He is wise. He knows what he is doing and I know you know he is. Do not wound his pride by sticking up for him. Had Tao hit Souta, your twin would have prevented it on his own._** The corners of his black lips raised in a wolfish grin. **_Tao, I would advise agenst attacking our pack leader. He could slaughter you within a second._**

Tao snorted and raised to his full hieght, as Souta did, and huffed. **_I'l believe it when it happens._** he muttered in a-matter-of-fact tone as he headed over to the shade of a large white sycamore. There he plopped down on to his stomach and crossed his forepaws. Then he rested his chin upon them. Slowly, his human form replaced his wolf form to show he was resting agesnt the trunk of the tree, eyes shut and hands clenched.

The white and gray wolf smiled as he changed back to his human form, Souta as well did so. He ran is hand through his blonde hair as he looked at Souta. **"You should watch Tao, Souta. He's dark on the extrerious, but inside, hes calm and alone." **

The once brown and white wolf nodded,** "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." **With a simple shrug, he went to his look-alike and patted his back before leaning on the pipe next to him**. "Hey, Haru. What's up? You seem like your hypnotized, man."**

Haru, who had heard nothing before snapped to reality. He had been thinking about the silver haired girl that he had saved by ripping out her attackers throat. He blinked his sapphire eyes and looked at his brother. **"Huh. Oh, Souta. Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts."**

Souta grinned**, "Lemme guess. The human gir?"**

The black haired head nodded, **"Yeah. There's something familiar about her. I just dunno what though. Can you feel it too?"**

It was a brown haired head that nodded this time, **"Yeah. She does have a familiar scent to her. I just can't place it. I'm sure the others smell it too."**

Haru sighed and looked up to the run-down building and into the window where they had left the poor girl. He smiled as he saw her sit up, finally, awoke after five long days.


	2. Arguments and Thanks

**Kionji:** -appears on the stage and waves frantically- HIHIHIHIHI!!!!!! Welcome back everyone! Second chapter is here. Hehehe. Anyways, thank you sooo much to those who reviewed! They were GREATLY apprished! Anywhos, we must move on to the horride disclaimer....

-Deep breath- Alllriight. I know, I know.. I can never own it.... WHY DO YOU CRUSH MY DREAMS SO!?!?!?!?! -mutters- Damn lawyers

(Simple Answering of questions...**_ Little Bear sone to be Moon-cat lives_**, -grins- You'll see....You'll see... -laughs evilly- )

_**Authoress's notes:**_

**_BLAH _**---Characters talking in Wolf form

**"BLAH"** ---Characters in human form

_BLAH_ ---Characters thoughts in human form

_BLAH_ ---Characters thoughts in wolf form

_**CHAPTER #2**_

**__**

_**Arguements And Thanks**_

**__**

In a sunlite room, a girl with long silver hair groaned and rolled over on her side. Her yellow golden eyes opened, fluttering for a moment as her vision came too. She blinked and sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She noticed that she sat upon an old, graying, ripped up matrice with no sheets or a blanket insite. Her gaze turned to her left to see a closet. The sliding door was halfway of it's hinges.

With a small,** "Huh?" **and the raise of a thin brow, she noticed a few other things. A dresser sat in the far corner, though it contained no drawers, a bed stand stoon on only three of four legs next to the run down bed she sat upon. Turning her eyes to her right, she was blinded at the bright, afternoon sun that shone directly into her eyes. She yelped and doubled over, rubbing her aching eyes. **"Ow...Stupid sun..."** She muttered, **"Why do you gotta be so bright, huh?" **She groaned and lifted her chin.

She stared at the window, just below the seal. Standing, she grimanced. Her back hurt and as well as her neck, arms and legs. As a matter of fact, her entire body ached. **"Ow..." **She whinned as she stummbled to the window. If there had not been a seal there, she'd have fallen two stories down. She coughed and covered her mouth. She blinked, blood slightly covered her hand. **"Urgg... I'll kill him...I'll kill that jerk...I'll teach him for attacking me..." **She muttered as pure hatred gleamed in her golden eyes.

Outside, on the ground, sapphire eyes glistened as the watched a girl with silver hair stand at the window, two floors up. Haru smiled, warmly. It had been atleast, what was it, five days since he had rescued the girl from a man who might have raped her. He raised a calised hand to his forehead and ran his fingers through his black, wild hair. He looked at Souta.** "I'll be right back," **he said simply as he pushed himself from the cement pipe he had been leaning on. Walking, faster then average, he headed towards the doorway with no doors that led inside the rundown, once abandoned building.

Souta watched his twin brother rush towards the door. He guessed what what made him do so and smirked, inwardly. He ran his hand through his brown, unkept hair and turned his back to the cement pipe he, too, had been leaning on before. In a swift, quick movement, he sat upon the pipe and scratched his nose as he looked down at his outfit. He released a simple note of laughter, **"Wow, I really look shitty." **He grinned at his holey white tank top and hand-me-down-to-small jeans.

The girl blinked, she had been looking out the window for several minuetes, taking in what scenery she could. She smiled and tilted her head to the side and watched the four boys that stood in the lawn. One sat, with his back agenst a great tree, another stood infront talking with him. The other two leaned agesnt a cement pipe. She smiled and placed her arms on the seal, and leaned agenst it. She lifted a hand and rested her chin upon it.

Her eyes watched one of the two leaning on the pipe. His hair was black, she noticed in the sunlight it shone with tints of blue. She giggled at his outfit. Tattered jacket and jeans. Suddenly, she yelped and almost fell backwards. This was the boy that had saved her! She remembered his face. She looked back at him, her gaze had been on the floor since her yelp. He was looking straight at her. Suddenly, she saw he smiled and walked past the other boy that looked just like him, except his brown hair, and headed towards the building.

She gulped and leaped down to the floor and looked, frantically, for somewhere to hide. Why was she afraid? She wondered, shaking as she crawled towards the closet. She gulped and hurried her crawling as she head footsteps in the hall outside her door. She whimpered, she was near the closet.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door frame. She froze and stared at the floor. She bit her lower lip. She tasted blood, this caused her eyes to sting with tears. She fell backwards, on to her behind and clasped her hands over her mouth. She cried softly, shutting her eyes tightly.

Haru smiled as he watched the girl. Apparently, she had been trying to hid in the closet. _She must have seen me coming... _He thought in his mind. His smile grew as he stepped to her slowly. Carefully, he knelt beside her and placed his hand upon her too thin shoulder. She looked at him, fear and joy in her eyes. He raised a brow, confused at the mix of the two emotions, his smile vanished in his confusion. **"Hmh?" **

The girl blinked, tears falling down her bruised cheeks. With a simple cry, she leaped into his arms and grabbed the zipper of his tattered jacket with a delicate hand. She cried softly into his chest, bare and scared.

Haru blinked and raised his brow higher. His smile reappeared as he gently, careful of her bruised shoulders, placed his arms around her in a protective way. He took in her scent. She smelled of lavender and spices. Haru shut his sapphire eyes and buried his nose in the girl's silver hair. He heard her whimper, and he tightned his arms, gently. **"I'm here, don't worry. I won't hurt you,"** He said in a soft, comforting tone. **"I'll protect you. Sleep, now. You need it." **However, his words never reached her ears. She was already asleep, tears slowly ending their fall.

The gang leader smiled to himself. She's beautiful. I don't blame that guy for going after her... He sighed, as he brushed a lock of silver hair from the girl's cheek. He chuckled as she clenched the zipper of his jacket tighter. He cooed to her in her ear, promising he wouldn't hurt her, as she slept easily in the protective circle of Haru's arms.

Two days passed quickly as the girl sleep, tossing and turning. She was again in her bed with Haru watching over her. He had brought in a wooden chair from one of the other rooms in the building and placed it in the corner. Haru watched her sleep. Worry shone in his eyes and his brother noticed.

** "Come on, Haru," **Souta remarked, **"She's alright. She's just having nightmares over what happened." **The twin brother of the gang leader patted his brother on the shoulder and walked from the room and down the hall thinking to himself. _Haru hasn't really left her side at all in the past two days and two nights. He won't let us go for food either. Huh? Haha.. Haru, you make your feelings for the human to noticable. I just hope that you don't let Tao get at you for this. _He sighed aloud as he pushed the wooden door to the side and decended down the spiraling staircase, _Man. It's been atleast a week and we haven't even learned her name, where she's from, how old she is, or anything!!! Arg.. This is fustrating..._ Leaping over the final six steps, Souta left the building and headed over to Kuno.

Kuno turned his blonde head and looked at Souta with emerald eyes. **"Hey Souta. How's it going with Haru and his damsel?" **He asked, humor in his voice.

Souta grinned, **"Oh, he's fine and she's still sleeping. It's been a week and we don't know anything about her." **He sighed and sat down upon the ground, his eyes shut in fustration. **"I've been trying to figure out why she seems so familiar.."** Out of the blue, he yawned and laced his fingered behind his brown head and leaned back.

The blonde sat down next to his companion and stretched out his long legs. He winced as he did so**. "I'm getting old," **he muttered with sadness in his voice.

** "YEAH RIGHT! Your only eight winters long!"**

** "Yes, Souta, and that's old."**

** "No, it's not!" **

** "Yes it is, Souta."**

** "Noo..."**

** "Yeess.."**

** "NO!"**

** "Yes."**

** "No."**

** "Guys...."**

** "Yes."**

** "No."**

** "Hello...."**

** "Yes."**

** "No."**

** "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" **

Kuno and Souta blinked and looked at the shouter and noticed it was only Tao. Whose eye brow was twitching, badly. Souta snorted,** "Heyyoo there, Tao!"**

** "Hello, Tao."**

Tao clenched his fists at his side as he shook with anger.** "You two... are the most ignorant fools... I've ever known..."**

** "True! We are the only fools you've ever known!"**

** "Very true indeed. Heh, I'm the oldest fool you've ever known."**

** "YOUR NOT OLD!"**

** "Yes."**

** "No."**

** "Yes."**

** "No."**

** "Yes."**

** "No."**

** "YES."**

** "NO."**

With the two lost in their pointless arguement, the didn't notice Tao throw up his hands and storm off, muttering to himself.

Haru grinned, he head the shouts from Tao, Souta, and Kuno. He shook his head, nonpathedically. He grinned to himself and stretched out his arms and yawned. Unintentionally, he grew lost into this own thoughts. Suddenly, the sound of cloth rubbing on cloth snapped him from his thoughts**. "Hmh?" **He looked to the bed and gazed at the face of the girl he had saved. She was smiling, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she sat on the edge of the old bed.

** "Thank you for saving me...I'm glad you did... Thanks..." **She bowed her head to hid her face, which was changing several shades of pink and red.

Haru smiled and got up. He walked towards her and placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face. **"No, don't thank me. One so pretty as you should not be treated in such away. Can you tell me your name?" **His voice was filled with kindness and pleasant joy.

The girl blinked, going another few shades into her blush. **"I'm Kaia...Just Kaia," **She said, her voice sophranic.

Haru removed his finger from her chin and stepped back a step, bowed and smiled sweetly at her. **"I am Hatsuharu. Simply Haru to those who know me."**

A smile crept across Kaia's lips. **"Haru. That's a great name." **

Haru grinned, dashingly. **"It is now is it?" **Kaia nodded. **"Well then, Ms. Kaia. Shall we go meet the others?" **he asked. Kaia nodded again and stood as Haru grabbed her hand and led her out the bed room door and outside to the lawn.

**Kionji: **Haha. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. XD Yepperoni! Anyways. Please, Read and Review! I'd greatly apprish it! Like always. ACK! HIGE! THAT's MY DOUGHNUT! GIMME IT BACK!

**Hige: **-Doughnut is in his mouth- Isf miun bwx ouf!!

**Kionji:** GIMME IT BACK!!!

**Hige**: -eats the doughnut- Haha! Too la.... uh-oh....

**Kionji**: -runs at Hige with a frying pan-

**Hige**: -gulps and hides behind Kaia- Save me...

**Kaia**: Eh.. No... You save yourself. You know better then to eat Kio-sama's doughnuts.

**Hige**: but...

**Kionji**: -looks at Hige and waves frying pan, threatningly-

**Hige**: -gulps- Eh..heh......

**Kionji**: Eh, what ever. I'll let ya have it this time.

**Hige**: -mutters-

**Kionji**: Anyways!!! Thanks agian everyone! See ya next tim..... OH NO YOU DON'T!!!! HIGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hige**: -Runs off with Kionji's Skittle stash-


End file.
